Reproduction
by ladydolce
Summary: Seto and Anzu are forced to work together on a class project. What happens when they take their assignment too seriously...


Disclaimer: I don't own y-g-o!

* * *

Anzu idly tapped her pencil against her notebook. Their teacher was five minutes late and she was getting antsy. She wanted this class to be done and over with. Why? Because today was biology and the topic they were discussing was reproduction, which meant that everyone in class excepting herself, Kaiba and maybe Yuugi would be all blushes and giggles, which also meant endless heckles from Jounouchi and Honda. She gave a loud sigh just as the teacher walked through the door. She noticed that he was cheerful as ever, almost glowing in the presence of his students.

Mr Kurama was a fairly young teacher barely thirty with dirty blonde hair and green eyes. Yet despite his age he was very thorough in his teaching, pushing his students to excel and encouraging them to do their best. To her _that _was the epitome of a teacher. But unlike herself, the other female students in school deemed him a 'SuperHunk' not caring about his ability as a teacher but in his ability to...She trailed off, her face bright red with the immoral thought. Her expression caught the looks of those around her especially the object of her thougths.

"Miss Mazaki are you alright? You look a bit feverish dear." Her blush increased tenfold when she heard the snickers from her classmates.

"I'm fine Mr Kurama. It's just a bit hot in here that's all." Anzu replied nervously while fanning herself with her hand. Mr Kurama smiled at her and she thought she was off the hook. Unfortunately for her that wasn't the case.

"Well perhaps you would feel better if you sat by the window."

"Uh no! I'm fine." Its not like she liked defying him. It's just that Kaiba sat near the window and she'd rather walk through glass than sit beside his royal frostiness. Looking at her teacher's disappointed face she sighed in defeat. Mr Kurama always treated his students like family so seeing his sad face made her feel like a jerk. "On second thought sir I think I'll take your advice and," She sighed. "sit by the window." She almost felt better when a large smile bloomed on his face.

Anzu gathered her books and made her way to the back of the class to her unofficial death. Pulling the chair from under the desk she gingerly sat down and prayed Kaiba didn't say something to piss her off.

* * *

Seto felt someone sit beside him and inwardly sighed thinking it was one of those airhead fan girls who were always trying to get his attention. He turned to give them a piece of his mind when he froze at the sight of a familiar brunette. The scathing insults he had mentally prepared died on his tongue at her surprising appearance and his brow creased in confusion.

"What the hell are you doing here Mazaki?" His question was terse and demanded an answer and she resorted to flippancy.

"I'm watching the girls in our class make fools of themselves." He frowned at her answer and opened his mouth to tell her off when a cheery voice halted his tirade.

"Mr Kaiba I hope you don't mind Miss Mazaki sitting next to you for this period." Seto bit his tongue and grudgingly turned back to his book.

"Whatever." No interruptions were made afterwards with the exception of few death glares and Mr Kurama went on with his lesson.

"Okay class, as you know today we are going to be discussing sexual reproduction as we have already finished asexual yesterday." As expected there was a chorus of groans and he laughed good-naturedly. "I know, I know, not something you would like to discuss in school but it's on the curriculum so we have no choice." He opened his desk and pulled out a rolled-up chart and a text book. He unraveled the white parchment and pinned in on the board hearing everyone groan in disgust at the sight of the male and female reproductive organs.

Seto smirked and glanced at his uninvited guest surprised that she wasn't acting like the other girls who were blushing. "What's the matter Mazaki? Not graphic enough for you?" Anzu sputtered and looked at him with wide eyes. She could feel her face grow scarlet and she schooled herself to be calm.

"W-what's that supposed to mean?!"

"Exactly what it sounds like." She couldn't believe the nerve of this guy. If only she hadn't lied and told Mr Kurama she was feeling hot then she wouldn't be stuck with him. Then again, she couldn't exactly tell him what made her face flush.

"I don't have to listen to you." Anzu focused her attention back to the teacher who was gesturing to the chart.

"Alright now that's everything is set up, let's begin." Noticing that two of his students were barely paying attention he decided to make a little mischief. "I have chosen partners for today's assignment. You will write an essay on the processes of reproduction." He smiled impishly at his students. "And the first pair I have chosen is Mr Kaiba and Miss Mazaki."

Both brunettes looked aghast with one word running through their minds. "WHAT!!" They turned to each other and glared simultaneously, obviously hating the concept of working together.

"Now, now, I want no complaints. Since the both of you seem to be incapable of working together then you'll be forced to. And knowing that you are the school's top students you will give me an excellent report." Mr Kurama couldn't seem to wipe the goofy grin off of his face which irked them. "By the way, your topic will be copulation."

Anzu could have fainted. Wasn't being partnered with Kaiba torture enough? It seemed fate was against her and she desperately wanted to cry out in agony. She'd thought about protesting but Mr Kurama wouldn't change his mind no matter how much she begged and pleaded. Anzu chanced a look at Kaiba and she shivered at the negative energy being emitted from his body. His fists were clenched, thick bangs covering his eyes and his teeth bared in a ferocious snarl. She gulped and thanked the heavens his anger wasn't directed at her.

"Mr Kurama." Anzu flinched at the underlying venom in his voice. "I suggest you change your decision about Mazaki and I being partners." Mr Kurama didn't heed the warning. Instead he smiled happily at the C.E.O.

"Sorry Mr Kaiba, but once I've made my decision I can't go back on it."

"What the hell kind of messed up thinking is that?!" Seto growled and slammed his hands on the desk causing Anzu to jump in alarm. "Do you have any idea who you're dealing with?! If you don't go back on your decision I'll make sure you never work in Japan again!"

Mr Kurama simply smiled.

* * *

"I can't believe you got me into this mess." Anzu hissed across from Seto. They were currently in the deserted library doing their report for biology class. Apparently Mr Kurama didn't take threats lightly and sentenced them to spending their lunch together in order to finish their assignment before school dismissed. She didn't know why she had to suffer but supposedly it was because she was his unfortunate partner. "You've really done it this time." Anzu tapped her fingers on the polished desk's surface while her other hand was used as a prop for her head. "Not only am I missing lunch but our written report was changed to a video one!"

Seto was getting annoyed with her constant complaining. Ever since class dismissed she was on his back accusing him for something Kurama did. He didn't asked to be partnered with her nor did he want to do a video presentation on...he shivered, copulation. How the hell were they going to do that? Seto kept staring at the video camera between them silently willing it to combust. He heard Anzu take a deep breath and he knew he was in for another lecture. Acting quickly, he grabbed her discarded notebook and smacked it onto her face.

"There. That shut you up." He replied smirking at her angry red face.

Anzu couldn't believe that jerk hit her. With her own notebook! She got up in a fury and stomped over to him glaring down at his smug figure. Her height advantage didn't last for long as Seto rose from his seat eager for her retaliation. He saw her eyes darken in displeasure and he returned it wholeheartedly.

"You are so damn childish you know that?"

"I'm not the one stomping around like a hippo." Anzu gasped and her face colored in anger and embarrassment. How dare he! She raised her hand to slap him but he caught it in mid-air pushing her against the bookshelf, his body coming to cover hers as he tripped on the foot of the desk, resulting in them crashing to the floor.

"Ouch." Anzu moaned as she cradled the back of her head. It felt like she walked into a wall. She opened her eyes and saw something brown lying on top of her. Hearing it groan she remembered where she was and who she was with. "Kaiba! Get off me!" She saw him raise his head to glare at her.

"I would if I could. Trust me, if my head wasn't throbbing so badly I would glady get off of you."

He wasn't lying especially when his body was pressed against her in all the right places. Not to mention his head had taken up residence on her chest and his leg between hers. Despite the awkward situation he couldn't help but admire the subtle curves hiding beneath her school issued uniform. With every breath she took he could feel her breasts brush against his cheek and he thoroughly enjoyed it. It was at that moment he decided he was going insane. How could he even think that? Using all of his strength he quickly pushed himself away from her and stood, clutching his head while she heaved herself off the floor, glimpsing her baby blue underwear as she did.

"What are you sulking about?"

Seto grunted but didn't look at her when she addressed him. If he looked at her disheveled form his traitorous body might do something stupid. Since when did Seto Kaiba become a hormonal idiot? More importantly, since when did Seto Kaiba want Yuugi's little cheerleader? This assignment was driving him nuts!

"Mazaki let's just do this stupid report and get out of here." Anzu nodded and walked back to the desk. She couldn't help but notice that he hadn't looked at her since they got up from the floor. She watched as he ignored her deeming the video camera more interesting.

"Kaiba?"

"What?" He still didn't look at her and she clenched her fists.

"Why won't you look at me when I'm talking to you?!"

Seto kept staring at the technology in his hand. _'Because if I look at you I might do something foolish.'_ Instead he replied out loud by saying, "I have no need to look at you."

"Argh!"

He heard her march angrily back to her seat and he finally looked at her. Hair wild, clothes askew and her face red with anger. Somehow her angry face turned him on. There was something attractive about her when she argued with him. No one ever dared to and it was refreshing to see her resist. He continued playing with the device in his hand and smirked when a brilliant yet stupid idea dawned on him. If Kurama wanted a copulation video essay then he'll give him one. Seto made his way over to Anzu and grabbed her arm, hauling her up and pressing her against him.

"Hey what's your prob--" She was cut off when a pair of warm lips descended on hers and she struggled wildly against him. Not one to give up anything he wanted, Seto backed her against the wall and increased the pressure of his lips on hers. As expected Anzu finally gave in and allowed him access to her sweet, delicious cavern. She gave a soft moan when Seto gentled the kiss before ultimately releasing her. Both brunettes panted for air and Anzu was the first to speak.

"What...do you think...you're doing?" Seto who didn't respond immediately, kissed below her ear, dragging his tongue along the line of her graceful neck.

"I'm doing our assignment." Anzu's brow furrowed and her eyes widened to saucers when she realized what he meant.

"You don't mean..."

"Precisely Anzu." The sound of her name being spoken so ardently made her lose all inhibitions, especially when he rubbed the small of her back in slow circles.

"This may be the stupidest thing I've ever done but I can't let my grades suffer." Seto smirked at her wanton behavior and pulled her back to the desk, draping her across it.

He unbuttoned her pink jacket while carefully manuvering the camera in the perfect position before whispering against her parted lips. "We can't let that happen now can we?"

The End

* * *

A/N: Hee hee...Don't hate me but I couldn't resist! Please review!


End file.
